Last Train
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Pukul sebelas malam. Sendirian menanti kereta terakhir di Stasiun Sunagakure. Jika bukan karena keteledorannya, semua ini takkan terjadi. Hinata berjanji hal bodoh ini takkan terulang untuk kedua kali. Not a strenuous fanfiction. Dedicated for Azzalea Ungu and fuyu-yuki-shiro. Enjoy it, minna-san


**Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam chara-chara-nya untuk sekadar bersenang-senang tanpa imbalan materi apa pun.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typos, rhymes, random timeline**

**Inspiring from true story among Azzalea Ungu, fuyu-yuki-shiro, and me. Bunda Zha dan Tante Puyu, terimalah benda absurd ini orz**

.

.

.

Gadis itu melirik cemas ke arah waktu yang tertera pada ponselnya berkali-kali. Pukul sebelas malam, seharusnya ia sudah tiba di rumahnya sedari tadi. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa terlelap bersama selembar selimut hangat, bukan malah terdiam seperti orang linglung di stasiun kereta api. Jika saja menangis bisa menjadi sebuah solusi, ia tak keberatan kalaupun harus menangis tanpa henti.

Hyuuga Hinata—gadis itu hanya bisa meremas tepian roknya. Menurut jadwal, sepuluh menit lagi kereta yang akan dinaikinya tiba. Bukan waktu yang cukup lama memang, tapi cukup membuat Hinata didera ketegangan luar biasa. Terlebih lagi, jika melihat jumlah orang di stasiun ini sepertinya tak banyak orang yang satu kereta dengannya. Dan kenyataan seperti itu selalu menjadi tanda untuk selalu siap siaga.

Kata Tenten, bukan sebuah ide yang bagus untuk naik kereta selarut ini. Gadis tomboy itu juga menambahkan banyak pemabuk yang berkeliaran di gerbong-gerbong yang sepi. Dan para pemabuk inilah yang kerap mengganggu siapa saja yang mereka temui. Bersembunyi di toilet mungkin takkan terdengar buruk ketimbang harus menghadapi pemabuk-pemabuk ini.

Belum lagi, bagaimana jika saat ia naik kereta tiba-tiba lampu padam sendiri. Lalu ada goncangan-goncangan aneh dengan aroma mistis yang melingkupi. Membisikkan padanya tentang betapa mengerikannya kehidupan setelah mati. Dalam pekatnya kegelapan hadir tangan-tangan tak terlihat, mencoba menariknya ke alam lain yang selama ini hanya dikenalnya lewat mitologi. Lalu...

_Kami-sama_ ... seandainya Hinata tidak ketiduran dan terpaksa turun di stasiun yang salah, mungkin nasibnya takkan seperti ini.

Ekspresi Hinata semakin tegang manakala ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, menampilkan nama Hyuuga Neji. Bagaimana ini ... bagaimana ini ... Neji-_nii_ pasti marah sekali. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Neji-_nii_? Haruskah ia mengatakan, _"Neji-_nii_, aku sedang berada di Stasiun Suna. Sendirian. Di sini tampak menyeramkan. Dan kereta yang kutunggu-tunggu baru akan datang delapan menit lagi."_

"Ha-halo, Ne-Neji-_nii_...," Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Gadis itu mempersiapkan mental kalau-kalau Neji akan memarahinya.

"Hinata, kamu ada di mana, sih? Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Kecemasan tampak mendominasi nada suaranya. Hinata bahkan mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. _Neji-_nii_ memang baik_, begitu pikir Hinata.

"Halo? Hinata? Kamu dengar kan?" tanya Neji.

Bagaimana ini ... haruskah ia berkata jujur pada Neji? Jika ia berbohong, Neji pasti akan terus mencari-cari. Lagi pula Hinata bukan orang yang pandai berpretensi. Segala kebohongannya pasti akan dengan mudah terdeteksi.

"Hinata, kumohon, jawab aku. Aku pulang ke rumah dan tidak ada orang di rumah. Hanabi menginap di rumah temannya, tapi kamu bahkan tidak memberitahuku mau pergi ke mana." Suara Neji terdengar bergetar.

Gadis itu menjadi semakin kalut. Menarik napas panjang, gadis itu mulai bersuara walau berbalut rasa takut, "Ne-Neji-_nii_ ... a-aku ada di Stasiun Sunagakure."

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga de...

"APA?!" Keterkejutan Neji sukses membuat Hinata ikut tersentak. Demi apa, kenapa Hyuuga Neji yang baik hati sekarang malah terdengar seperti tokoh antagonis _dorama_ yang hobi membentak-bentak.

"Astaga ... ada urusan apa kamu di sana, Hinata? Dan lagi, ini sudah jam berapa? _Kami-sama_ ... tunggu di situ. Aku akan menjemputmu," tukas Neji.

"Keretaku datang beberapa menit lagi, Neji-_nii_," ucap Hinata.

"Naik kereta sendirian larut malam seperti ini bukan ide yang bagus, Hinata. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu? Kamu tahu, preman-preman Suna terkenal beringas. Bagaimana kalau...,"

Hinata terisak ketakutan. Ia jadi teringat cerita Tenten tentang pemabuk-pemabuk yang kerap bertindak di luar kesadaran.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Neji merasa bersalah, "tunggulah. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Ja-jadi aku harus menunggu kira-kira satu jam lagi?" Pertanyaan Hinata sukses membuat Neji tercekat. Ah, benar juga. Jarak Konoha-Suna memang tak bisa ditempuh dalam waktu singkat. Jika Hinata naik kereta api, tentu ia akan sampai lebih cepat.

"Aku akan menelepon temanku. Mudah-mudahan ia bisa mengantarmu. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari Stasiun Sunagakure. Jika ia datang sebelum kereta datang, pulanglah bersamanya," kata Neji.

"Ba-baik," jawab Hinata.

Suara 'tuut' panjang menjadi penanda Neji telah mengakhiri teleponnya. Mungkin ia sedang beralih menelepon temannya. Hinata melirik waktu yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Lima menit lagi sebelum keretanya datang, ia tak yakin teman kakaknya akan tiba lebih dahulu ketimbang kereta.

Gadis Hyuuga itu mengembuskan napas tak lega. Apa pun yang terjadi malam ini akan dijadikannya pengalaman berharga.

.

.

.

"_Kamu yakin tidak mau menginap, Hinata?"_

_Itu pertanyaan Ino ketika Hinata mengutarakan niatnya. Hari ini ia mengunjungi sekaligus membantu Ino mempersiapkan toko bunga yang mulai lusa akan dibuka. Sahabat Hinata yang satu itu memang gadis oportunis yang pandai memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan yang ada. Menurutnya, bisnis bunga di pinggiran Konoha adalah bisnis yang memiliki prospek yang bagus untuk jangka waktu ke depannya._

_Hinata menganggukkan kepala, "Masih jam tujuh. Aku masih bisa pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam."_

"_Begitu, ya. Ngomong-ngomong kamu mau naik apa? Kereta api saja. Dengan begitu kamu bisa pulang bersama Tenten. Aku juga akan mengantar kalian sampai stasiun. Bagaimana?" tanya Ino._

_Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Ia menoleh pada gadis Tionghoa yang sedang menata pot-pot berisi tanaman azalea. Tenten akan turun lebih dahulu ketimbang dirinya, tapi itu lebih baik ketimbang harus sendirian naik bus ke pusat kota—ke rumahnya. Setidaknya begitulah pemikirannya._

Hinata menapakkan kakinya ke areal gerbong dengan perasaan was-was. Pandangannya menyapu ke segala penjuru demi memastikan tak ada pemabuk yang akan bertingkah layaknya binatang buas. Teman Neji tak kunjung tiba—membuktikan tebakan Hinata memang terbukti dengan jelas. Gadis itu mafhum, tentu merupakan hal yang sulit bagi teman kakaknya untuk berpacu dengan velositas.

Gerbong ini terlihat sepi, bahkan sangat sepi. Hanya ada seorang kakek tua yang duduk di sisi kiri, seorang wanita, dan seorang pria yang sepertinya pasangan suami-istri. Hinata berlega hati. Setidaknya orang-orang di gerbong ini bukanlah pemabuk-pemabuk seperti yang ditemui Tenten tempo hari. Merasa dirinya aman, gadis Hyuuga itu melangkah duduk tenang di bangku kiri.

"_E-eh? Jadi ini pertama kalinya kamu naik kereta?" Ino terdengar takjub mendengar penuturan Hinata kala barbie bernyawa itu mengantarkan kedua temannya ke Stasiun Konoha Utara. "Tapi iya juga sih. Selama ini kan selalu ada Neji-_nii _yang siap mengantar ke mana pun kamu pergi."_

"_Ino-_chan_ benar. Itu sebabnya kadang-kadang aku ingin sekali naik kereta api," Hinata menatap selembar tiket di tangannya dengan perasaan bahagia._

"_Nah, berarti ini kesempatan emas bagimu. Kamu turun dua stasiun setelah Tenten turun. Iya, kan ... hey, ya ampun! Sejak kapan dirimu tertular Shikamaru, Ten?" Ino menepuk pundak Tenten. Gadis berambut cokelat itu tampak akan takluk oleh rasa kantuk yang tak tertahankan._

"_Ne, apa tadi malam Tenten_-chan _tidur larut malam lagi?" tebak Hinata._

_Gadis bercepol dua itu hanya memberi cengiran sebagai jawaban. Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi tentang fanatismenya terhadap klub-klub sepak bola Eropa yang setiap pekan dipertandingkan. Itulah sebabnya Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seolah hendak bertanya, untuk apa sih pertandingan bola Eropa ditonton Tenten secara mati-matian?_

"_Ya ampun, fanatismemu itu kadang-kadang menyusahkan," komentar Ino._

"_Sudah menjadi hobiku. Sama sepertimu yang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari bunga," tukas Tenten, "lagi pula aku tidak akan ketiduran di kereta kok. Tenang saja."_

Tenten yang semula disangka Hinata akan tertidur di kereta nyatanya tetap setia membuka mata. Justru dirinya yang tertidur setelah Tenten turun di stasiun yang ditujunya. Barangkali karena setelah Tenten turun, tak ada lagi teman yang bisa diajak bicara.

Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya tatkala telinganya mendengar suara pintu yang dikuak secara paksa. Matanya mengamati sosok yang baru masuk ke dalam kereta. Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata, memakai _hoodie_ berwarna cokelat tua, dan tampak tergesa-gesa. Kala ia menoleh, Hinata melihat lingkar kehitaman di tepian matanya. Lalu tambahkan pula tato _Ai_ di pelipisnya.

Tampan, tapi menyeramkan.

Dan itu berarti Hinata harus menjaga jarak darinya. Mungkin saja ... mungkin saja pemuda itu adalah bagian dari preman-preman yang kerap muncul di kereta. Lebih baik, Hinata berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Celakanya, pemuda itu justru memilih untuk duduk tak jauh dari Hinata!

Gadis Hyuuga itu semakin gemetar. Ia mengucap doa dalam hati agar pemuda itu tak berbuat kasar. Titik-titik keringat dingin mulai muncul saat ia menyadari sesekali matanya dan mata panda—jika ia boleh menyebutnya begitu—bertemu dalam satu linear.

Hinata bahkan nyaris terlonjak ketika layar ponselnya menampilkan nama Ino. Ia sedikit paranoid—bisa saja pemuda yang mirip panda berambut merah itu merampok ponselnya—tetapi Hinata tetap mengangkat telepon sembari sesekali melirik ke arah pemuda bertato.

"I-Ino-_chan_?"

"Eh, kamu belum tidur Hinata?" Suara Ino di seberang terdengar keheranan, "Aku hanya tidak sengaja memencet nomor ponselmu. Kukira kamu akan mengabaikan panggilan telepon ini."

"Be-belum. Aku ... masih di kereta," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Hah?" Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Ino kembali bereaksi, "Kok bisa? Bukannya kamu naik kereta sama Tenten? Aku bahkan melihat kalian masuk kereta sama-sama."

"Awalnya memang begitu, ta-tapi setelah Tenten-_chan_ turun a-aku ikut ketiduran sampai Stasiun Suna," Hinata mulai terbiasa mengungkapkan bagaimana keadaannya.

"_Yare-yare_~ karena itu sekarang kamu terpaksa ikut kereta terakhir untuk pulang ke Konoha?" tebak Ino. Hinata sempat mendengar _backsound_ Ino yang menepuk jidat. "Ngomong-ngomong kamu baik-baik saja kan? Hati-hati terutama di Stasiun Konoha Timur. Preman-preman di sana sering naik kereta dan merampok penumpang kereta terakhir. Bagaimana kalau kamu turun di stasiun dekat rumahku saja. Aku dan ayahku akan menjemputmu. Kamu menginap saja di rumahku, kurasa itu jauh lebih aman."

"_Tapi aku ingin pulang," _batin Hinata, "ta-tapi Neji-_nii_ sudah menungguku di Stasiun Konoha Pusat."

"Neji-n_ii_ akan mengerti. Dia pasti tak keberatan asalkan kamu aman," bujuk Ino, "ayolah. Daripada terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bingung, tawaran Ino memang tawaran yang menggiurkan dan merupakan solusi paling tepat dari masalahnya. Tetapi ... ia merasa lebih baik pulang ke rumahnya. Walau halangan rintangan membentang, tak jadi masalah dan tak jadi beban pikiran, kera sak—

—baiklah, Hinata hanya mencoba menghibur diri dengan memikirkan salah satu _original soundtrack_ yang sering didendangkan Neji. Yah, _original soundtrack_ tontonan favorit kakaknya yang bercerita tentang Sun Hong Kong yang menemani gurunya mencari kitab suci. Setidaknya lirik lagu itu bisa ia praktikkan kali ini.

"Aku pulang saja Ino-_chan_. Terima kasih untuk tawarannya. Ta-tapi aku tetap ingin pulang. Mu-mungkin aku akan bersembunyi di toilet saja kalau mereka benar-benar menyerang," ucap Hinata.

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja, Ino-_chan,_" jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pastikan kau baik-baik saja, Hinata-_chan,_" ujar Ino.

"Ya."

Hinata kembali menyimpan ponselnya usai Ino mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Sejujurnya ia sedikit merasa sayang telah menolak tawaran yang diberikan sahabatnya. Tetapi ketimbang kamar Ino yang luas dengan semerbak wangi bunga, Hinata tetap memilih tidur bersama _futon_ kesayangannya. Apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti, Hinata harus bersiap menghadapinya.

.

.

.

Stasiun di dekat rumah Ino sudah terlewati. Dan sebentar lagi Stasiun Konoha Timur akan dicapai. Titik rawan, seperti yang Ino katakan tadi. Mungkin ada baiknya jika ia bersiap-siap bersembunyi. Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kaki ternyata ia kalah cepat ketimbang kakek yang duduk tak jauh dari toilet di gerbong ini.

Ugh, tak ada pilihan lain kecuali berpasrah diri. Terlebih ketika kereta benar-benar terhenti. Pasangan suami-istri yang satu gerbong dengannya turun di stasiun ini. Sebagai gantinya, beberapa pemuda kekar satu per satu mulai menampakkan diri. _Kami-sama_ ... ini bahkan lebih buruk dari yang telah Hinata prediksi!

Bau tajam alkohol menguar dari mereka. Ada tiga orang preman yang masuk ke dalam kereta. Dua di antaranya membawa sebotol whiskey dan vodka. Tak perlu waktu lama ketiganya menatap Hinata seolah hendak menjadikannya sebagai mangsa.

"Halo, Nona Manis. Sendirian saja?" Seorang preman ber-_pierching_ dengan rambut jingga bak wortel tanpa daun duduk di sebelahnya.

Hinata berusaha untuk tetap tenang kendati debaran jantungnya sudah terlampau kencang. Di saat yang sama, otaknya sibuk mencari cara agar preman berambut wortel ini kehilangan minat dan segera melenggang.

"Gaara? _Hey, what's up man_!" Preman lain yang berambut merah tiba-tiba menepuk pemuda yang mirip panda.

"_Nah, benar, kan? Ternyata dia juga preman. Buktinya preman itu mengenalnya," _batin Hinata.

"Tumben kamu _nyungsep _ di kereta kayak gini, Gaar," preman ketiga—memiliki ciri dada bidang yang diumbar ke mana-mana—ikut menanggapi kata-kata si rambut merah.

"Cari hiburan," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara sekenanya.

_Memangnya di dalam gerbong kereta ada atraksi topeng monyet,_ mungkin itu yang akan terdengar jika saja ekspresi mampu berbicara. Hinata yang tengah dilanda kecemasan pun sepertinya memiliki pendapat yang sama. Atau jangan-jangan sebelum naik kereta dia sudah mengonsumsi alkohol sampai-sampai melontarkan jawaban seperti yang baru saja dilontarkannya.

"Kebetulan nih, Gaar. Ada cewek," preman ber-pierching kembali menoleh pada Hinata, "halo Nona, namaku Pein."

"Hi-Hinata," alih-alih bungkam, Hinata justru menyebutkan namanya tanpa sengaja.

"Nama yang cocok untuk gadis manis sepertimu," preman yang berambut merah ikut duduk di sisinya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih ramah dan lebih imut-imut ketimbang kedua temannya, "aku Sasori."

_Kami-sama_ ... apa di zaman sekarang ini perampokan selalu diawali dengan sebuah perkenalan? Dan lagi ... apakah preman-preman zaman sekarang memang diharuskan memiliki raut wajah memesona? Demi apa ... ketiga—coret—keempat orang ini memiliki wajah yang disukai banyak wanita. Sayang nilai plus di wajah mereka harus tertutupi perilaku minus seperti yang sedang mereka praktikkan pada Hinata.

_Kenalin, Rei. Makan, yuk. Besok kita nonton, ya. Nikah, yuk..._

Bayangan iklan salah satu produk operator seluler itu terbayang di kepala Hinata. Bagaimana ... bagaimana jika kini ia akan menerima ajakan yang sama. Bagaimana jika...

"Jangan sentuh pacarku, Pein," tangan Gaara menepis tangan Pein yang hendak melingkari bahu Hinata, "dia sedang marah padaku. Makanya kami duduk berjauhan. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan membiarkan laki-laki lain menyentuhnya."

... sepertinya dugaan Hinata mulai terbukti. Sayangnya ia tak tahu harus merasa bersyukur atau terbebani. Tapi setidaknya Pein tidak sembarangan merangkulnya lagi. Hinata bisa berlega hati walau hanya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi stasiun tujuan Hinata akan dicapai. Pein, Sasori, dan seorang temannya sudah lebih dulu turun dari kereta api. Demikian pula dengan kakek yang tadi pergi ke kamar mandi. Yang tersisa hanyalah dirinya dan preman yang mengaku sebagai pacarnya tadi.

Sepertinya mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum ia turun bukanlah hal yang tabu. Gaara bukan sekadar tak mengganggu, tetapi juga telah banyak membantu. Tapi bisakah ucapan terima kasih diucapkan dengan lancar oleh dirinya yang super pemalu? Hinata melirik ke arahnya, memerhatikan mimik Gaara yang terlihat seperti sedang cemberut tapi malah membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu.

"Apa?!" Pertanyaan, atau lebih tepatnya disebut bentakan Gaara membuat Hinata kembali merasa takut. Pelan-pelan Hinata kembali beringsut. Menggeser duduknya agar lebih merapat pada bangku sudut.

Seharusnya ia tahu, tidak diapa-apakan oleh preman saja rasanya seperti sebuah keajaiban. Mungkin bagi Gaara, ucapan terima kasih itu terdengar seperti sebuah hinaan. Gara-gara kelancangannya memerhatikan secara detail ekspresi cemberut Gaara, sekarang suasananya menjadi semakin tidak mengenakkan.

Lucunya, meski Gaara telah membentak, tanpa sadar Hinata masih mencuri-curi pandang untuk mengamatinya. Anehnya lagi, Gaara juga berbuat serupa. Dari matanya, Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin diucapkan Gaara. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Stasiun tujuanmu," ucap Gaara ketika keretanya berhenti.

Bola mata Hinata membulat. Napasnya seakan tercekat. Dari mana ... dari mana Gaara tahu ini stasiun tujuannya sementara sedari tadi bibirnya terkunci rapat. Mungkinkah tanpa sengaja Hinata menyebut stasiun Konoha Pusat? Jika iya, Hinata benar-benar tak ingat.

"_Doumo arigatou,_" ucap Hinata sebelum bergegas turun dari kereta. Dari mana Gaara tahu itu tak penting lagi baginya. Sekarang jauh lebih penting adalah mencari Neji-_nii_ yang mungkin sudah menunggunya.

Tunggu dulu, ngomong-ngomong di mana Neji-_nii_?

Stasiun ini terlihat sangat sepi. Tak ada satu pun manusia yang menampakkan diri. Bahkan petugas stasiun pun mungkin memilih untuk duduk di ruangannya sembari menikmati secangkir kopi. Yang ada hanyalah tiang-tiang yang yang berdiri kokoh seolah tengah menyombongkan diri. Hinata menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ke mana Neji-_nii_? Bukankah selama ini Neji-_nii_ tak pernah ingkar janji.

Mungkin Neji-_nii _sedang ke toilet dan akan segera kembali sebentar lagi. Tak ada salahnya jika Hinata menunggunya kembali. Merasa sedikit kebingungan, gadis itu memutuskan untuk bertanya pada petugas stasiun demi mendapat jawaban pasti.

"Tidak ada yang datang setelah jam sebelas malam. Mungkin kakakmu menunggu di tempat lain." Itu jawaban yang didapatkan Hinata ketika ia bertanya.

Hinata menghela napas, mencoba berpikiran positif. Mungkin Neji-_nii_ kelelahan atau mungkin Neji-_nii_ sengaja berbuat seperti itu agar ia proaktif. Terlebih momentum seperti ini memang menjadi semacam kompulsif.

Tap ... tap ... tap...

Telinga Hinata menangkap suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Refleks ia menoleh, memastikan yang mengikutinya bukanlah hantu atau semacamnya. Napasnya tercekat melihat apa yang didapatinya. Memang bukan hantu, tapi sosok yang familiar dengannya. Setidaknya familiar selama perjalanan Suna-Konoha.

Kenapa Gaara mengikutinya? Beberapa menit yang lalu, Hinata menganggapnya sebagai preman baik karena tak berbuat apa-apa padanya. Tetapi sekarang ... mustahil rasanya jika Gaara tak memiliki maksud apa-apa terhadapnya. Bagaimana jika ia ditangkap, diperkosa, lalu dibunuh seperti yang sering dimuat dalam berita? Atau jangan-jangan ia akan ditangkap lalu dijual pada rumah bordil yang sering memperjualbelikan wanita? Lalu jika Hinata menolak maka ia akan dilemparkan ke Samudra Pasifik untuk menjadi makanan ikan-ikan di sana.

Oh, tidak! Itu mengerikan! Lebih mengerikan ketimbang melemparkan ponsel Nukieu 3310 ke dalam bara api!

"Hey."

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia merasa Gaara semakin mendekat. Pemuda itu terlihat berusaha memanggilnya sembari berjalan lebih cepat. Kami-sama ... tidak bisakah pemuda itu berjalan lebih lambat? Hinata bahkan harus berlari agar bisa mencapai rumahnya lebih cepat.

"Hinata!" Kali ini Gaara memanggil namanya. Hinata tetap memilih mengabaikannya. Tak peduli jika mereka sekarang terlihat seperti sedang _shooting _telenovela. Dikejar dan mengejar, seperti scene Alejandro yang tak terima diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Esmeralda. Ugh, bisa-bisanya pikiran nista semacam itu menghampiri pikiran Hinata.

_Ayo, Hinata. Yang penting kau selamat. Sebentar lagi ... sebentar lagi kau sampai,_ Hinata mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Rumahnya sudah terlihat, hanya perlu sedikit lagi untuk dicapai. Sedikit lagi ... sedikit lagi...

"Neji-_nii_! Neji-_nii_!" Hinata mengetuk—menggedor—pintu rumahnya. Sejujurnya itu bukan kebiasaannya, tetapi kali ini ia memang benar-benar sedang diincar bahaya. Tidak apa-apa jika Neji memarahinya. Hinata berjanji ia akan meminta maaf dan takkan mengulanginya.

"Neji-_nii_! Neji-_nii_!" Gadis itu mulai putus asa. Suara langkah kaki berirama cepat semakin membuat keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. "Neji-_nii_, tolong buka pintunya...," Hinata semakin harap-harap cemas.

"Sebentar Hinata. Lagi pula ada apa sih kamu sampai teriak-teriak begitu," Neji menyahut dari dalam.

"Neji-_nii_..." Hinata menghambur ke pelukan kakaknya begitu pemuda berambut panjang itu menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Ya ampun, Hinata. Kenapa sih?" Pemuda berambut cokelat itu sedikit kebingungan, "Ngomong-ngomong mana Gaara?"

Gaara? Neji menyebut nama pemuda yang sekilas mirip panda, apakah itu berarti Gaara adalah teman kakaknya? Hinata melepas pelukannya, hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya. Jika memang begitu berarti...

"Ada apa sih, Gaar? Kamu kayak habis dikejar-kejar panda rabies _deh_," komentar Neji membuat Hinata refleks menoleh ke arah pemuda yang diajak bicara.

"Adikmu," Gaara menunjuk Hinata, "seenaknya lari dan membuatku terpaksa mengejarnya."

"Ja-jadi Gaara-_san_ teman Neji-_nii_?" Hinata menatapnya tak percaya, "Y-ya ampun, kenapa tidak bilang dari awal."

"Mau bilang _gimana_? Kamu melihatku seakan-akan aku ini setan yang hobi gentayangan," gerutu Gaara.

Neji mengelus-elus dagunya, berpose sok tahu. Ia cukup cerdas untuk mengerti bahwa antara teman dan adiknya terjadi sedikit kesalahpahaman ketika mereka bertemu. Apa pun itu, Neji tak begitu ingin tahu. Yang penting adiknya sudah sampai dengan selamat dan sekarang mereka bisa menikmati secangkir teh dengan madu.

Pemuda itu melirik ke arah temannya yang bermata hijau. Jujur saja, ia sedikit tak menyangka temannya yang satu itu berkenan membantu. Sepertinya ucapan Gaara tempo hari yang mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik pada adiknya memang bukan sekadar ketertarikan palsu. Yah, dengan begitu Neji bisa mempertimbangkan Gaara sebagai calon pacar Hinata meskipun...

"Hey, Neji. Aku haus. Mengejar adikmu itu ternyata bikin capek juga. _Bikinin_ aku teh hangat dong!"

... kadang-kadang tak tahu malu!

.

.

**Omake**

"Kupikir kamu mengenalku. Kita kan pernah bertemu saat ada pementasan drama di kampusku. Kamu _nggak_ ingat?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Sebulan yang lalu ia memang ikut menonton acara pementasan drama di kampus kakaknya, tapi ia tidak ingat pernah bicara dengan pemuda berambut merah yang sekarang duduk di ruang tamunya. Apakah itu berarti Hinata sudah menderita demensia di usia yang begitu muda?

"Ya iyalah Hinata _nggak ngenalin_ kamu. Waktu itu kamu pakai kostum panda," tukas Neji setengah misuh-misuh. Ia menuangkan teh racikannya ke dalam cangkir milik Gaara. Jika tidak ada Hinata mungkin ia sudah menjitak kepala temannya yang membuat Neji selaku tuan rumah kini mendadak jadi _butler_ dadakan Keluarga Hyuuga.

"Ooh ... jadi Gaara-_san_ adalah Panda-_kun_?"

Sekarang lihat bagaimana Neji mesti berusaha keras sampai menggigit bibirnya agar tidak tertawa keras-keras. Konklusi sederhana yang diucapkan dengan sangat polos oleh Hinata benar-benar membuatnya puas. Jika melihat ekspresi Gaara yang tampak sangat—coret—amat sangat keberatan diasosiasikan dengan hewan monokrom yang doyan mengunyah bambu, sepertinya dendam Neji sudah terbalas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, maaf ya, Gaara-_san_. Tadi aku sempat berprasangka buruk padamu. Terima kasih karena sudah menjagaku selama di kereta. Kalau tidak ada Gaara-_san_ mungkin aku akan terus diganggu preman-preman itu," Hinata menyunggingkan senyum penuh kelegaan.

"Yang bilang jasa mengantarmu pulang itu gratis siapa?" Gaara menyeruput teh madunya.

"E-eh? Jadi aku harus bayar berapa?" Hinata terlihat kaget.

"Berapa, ya? Sebentar, kuhitung dulu," ucap Gaara, "bagaimana kalau seharian? Hari minggu nanti, kita kencan seharian, ya?"

"Panda brengsek!" Tak tahan lagi Neji menyabet Gaara dengan serbet, "Ijin dulu sama aku!"

"Apa sih, Kakak Ipar?" Gaara menyeringai—setengah mengejek, "Bwee..."

"Kamu!" Neji melotot, "Sialan! Benar-benar minta dihajar deh! Awas aja, kalau sampai...,"

"Ha-hari minggu kan?" Pipi Hinata bersemu merah, "Ba-baiklah. Aku mau." Gadis itu memainkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dada. Tak berani menatap Gaara yang sebenarnya sudah sama-sama merona.

"Apa? Hei, Hinata. Aku kakakmu, kan? Kuberi tahu, dia ini brengsek, lho. Sudah brengsek, jelek lagi. Serius ... jangan mau sama dia! Nanti kamu jatuh cinta eh ... bukan ... bukan! Ah, pokoknya jangan mau sama dia!"

Baik Gaara maupun Hinata tak begitu peduli dengan racauan Neji. Mereka hanya diam sembari melirik sesekali. Begitu pandangan mereka bertemu, Gaara malah berpura-pura asyik menikmati teh sedangkan Hinata kembali memainkan kedua jari. Neji yang akhirnya menyadari ucapannya tak digubris hanya bisa membatin...,

"_Ya ampun. Kenapa kisah mereka jadi kayak _fanfic_ begini."_

_._

**Owari**

**.**

Makin saya baca ke bawah, sebenarnya ini fanfiksi macam apa dan dengan genre apa. Tapi yang jelas saya berjanji akan memberikan benda ini buat Bunda Zha yang tanggal 3 November lalu pertama kali pulang naik KRD trayek Cimahi-Kiaracondong. Waktu itu bukan _last train_ sih, yang naik _last train_ justru saya sama Puyu. Di _last train_ itu, untuk pertama kalinya Puyu melihat betapa ganasnya para supporter bola di Bandung yang saling melempar batu dengan supporter lain yang naik kereta. Kalau lagi apes, itu batu bisa nimpuk kepala penumpang lain yang nggak ikut-ikutan. Mengerikan? Buat saya mah udah biasa #smirk

Akui saja, kalau melihat orang lain dengan penampilan menyeramkan, kita pasti sering melirik ke arahnya walau sekadar ingin memastikan orang itu sudah pergi atau belum, sih? #setidaknya menurut saya begitu ^^v

Berhubung saya lagi males cari referensi, jangan merasa aneh, ya kalau seandainya fic ini kelihatan kurang logis #dalam arti "Ga mungkinlah di Jepang kayak gini." Btw, berhubung jiwa fujo saya lagi agak meninggi, sepanjang bulan November ini saya cuma mau update Gara-Gara Gaara ^^v

Oke, itu saja ramblingan nggak jelas saya. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Kalau nggak keberatan, berikan saya tabokan, cubitan, unyel-unyelan (?) atau pujian (kalau ada di kotak review yang masih seluas samudra ^^

Molto grazie


End file.
